1888 in film
Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1888_in_film# hide *1 Events *2 Films *3 Births *4 Deaths *5 External links Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_film&action=edit&section=1 edit *Thomas Edison meets with Eadweard Muybridge who proposes a scheme for sound film (February 27, West Orange, New Jersey). *Étienne-Jules Marey starts work on his chronophotographe with 90 mm wide roll paper film. *Émile Reynaud is the first to use perforated film for use with his animated show, Théâtre Optique. Filmshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1888_in_film&action=edit&section=2 edit *''Roundhay Garden Scene'' directed by Louis Aimé Augustin Le Prince is credited by many as the first film but is actually the second film. *Accordion Player Birthsedit 3 January - George B. Seitz – American director, writer, actor and producer (died 1944) 3 January - James Bridie – Scottish writer (died 1951) 23 January - Franklin Pangborn – American actor (died 1958) 4 March - Rafaela Ottiano – Italian-born American actress (died 1942) 5 March - Jules Furthman – American writer, director and producer (died 1966) 10 March - Barry Fitzgerald – Irish actor (died 1961) 30 March - Anna Q. Nilsson – Swedish-born American actress (died 1974) 11 April - Donald Calthrop, English actor (d. 1940) 26 April - Anita Loos – American writer and producer (died 1981) 27 April - Florence La Badie – American actress (died 1917) 3 May - Beulah Bondi – American actress (died 1981) 25 May - Miles Malleson – English actor and writer (died 1969) 4 July - Henry Armetta – Italian-born American actor (died 1945) 16 July - Percy Kilbride – American actor (died 1964) 14 August - Robert Woolsey; Actor (died 1938) 17 August - Monty Woolley; Actor (died 1963) 12 September - Maurice Chevalier – French actor and singer (died 1972) 25 September - Hanna Ralph – German actress (died 1978) 26 September - Wally Patch – English actor and writer (died 1970) 1 October - John E. Blakeley – English producer, director and writer (died 1958) 9 October - Hank Patterson – American actor (died 1975) 25 October - Lester Cuneo – American actor and producer (died 1925) 18 November - Frances Marion – American writer, director, producer and actress (died 1973) 23 November - Harpo Marx – American actor and writer (died 1964) 24 November - Cathleen Nesbitt – English actress (died 1982) 26 November - Francisco Canaro – Uruguayan-born Argentine composer, producer and actor (died 1964) 6 December - Will Hay – English actor, writer and director (died 1949) 18 December - Gladys Cooper – English actress (died 1971) 22 December - J. Arthur Rank – English producer and writer (died 1972) 27 December - Thea von Harbou – German actress, writer and director (died 1954) 28 December - F. W. Murnau – German director, writer and producer (died 1931) Deathsedit 22 January - Eugène Labiche – French writer (born 1815) 29 January - Edward Lear – German writer (born 1812) 6 March - Louisa May Alcott – American writer (born 1832) 24 March - Vsevolod Mikhailovich Garshin – Russian writer (born 1855) 12 May - Bedřich Smetana – Czech composer (born 1824) 4 July - Theodor Storm – German writer (born 1817) 30 July - Bartley Campbell – American writer (born 1843) 11 September - Domingo F. Sarmiento – Argentine writer (born 1811) 19 November - Edmond Gondinet – French writer (born 1828) Category:1888